


Car Wreck

by Mr_Tom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Tom/pseuds/Mr_Tom
Summary: "Wanna drive her?""You sure my bad driving won't wreck her?" Lance walked closer to where Keith was sitting."I think you can handle her." Keith's eyes were dark. Lance had always known that Keith liked fast cars, but not like this. Lance stepped up in front of Keith on the hood of the car. Lance took the keys from his fingers."Let's go then, cowboy."





	Car Wreck

_Come outside._

Lance blinked at his phone screen.

_why do you want me to come outside?_

_Are you going to ask questions or are you going to come outside?_

Lance sighed and stood up. The fastest way to get Keith to drop something like this was to humor him. Perks of being married for so long, you know how to deal with their annoying habits.

He grabbed his sweater from by the door and walked down the front steps. Keith was sitting on the hood of a sleek looking sports car. Lance recognized the old car Keith had been fixing up in his spare time. It looked good.

"Hey." He smiled and leaned back on his hands.

"Nice car." Lance folded his arms against the chilly air. "Finally got her going?"

"Yeah." Keith lifted his hand and a key ring dangled from his fingers. "Wanna drive her?"

"You sure my bad driving won't wreck her?" Lance walked closer to where Keith was sitting.

"I think you can handle her." Keith's eyes were dark. Lance had always known that Keith liked fast cars, but not like this. Lance stepped up in front of Keith on the hood of the car. Lance took the keys from his fingers.

"Let's go then, _cowboy_." 

* * *

Lance counted. It took 17 seconds after leaving the city and hitting the highway for Keith to reach over and run his fingers over Lance's fly. He glanced at Keith from the corner of his eye. Keith was looking out the windshield, his expression neutral. Lance fought a smile as he pressed down on the gas a little harder. The car was responsive and he could feel the pull in his gut as they accelerated. He glanced over at Keith just in time to see him shudder a little. His cheeks were just a little flushed and Lance knew he had him.

Keith undid his fly and Lance bit his lip as Keith rubbed his fingers against the thin material of his boxers. Lance began to turn off the highway, hoping that if he floored it they could make it home before Keith _really_ jumped him.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked as he pulled off onto a county road.

"Turning around. That way we can-"

"Get back on the highway." Keith said.

"What?" Lance looked over at him. Keith's face was serious.

"You've never heard of road head? Get back on the highway and I'll blow you." He said it like he said that he was going to get a snack when he got home. Lance was pretty sure his brain had stopped working for a few seconds.

"Right. Back on the highway." Lance said. He pulled back out onto the road, heading away from the city again.

As soon as they were back on the road Keith's hands were back in Lance's pants, pulling them down a little to get some room. Lance swallowed when he felt Keith brush his fingers over his boxers. Keith's fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers and he pulled them down slowly. Lance was sure that if he looked over he'd see Keith smirking like he always did before he gave Lance a blow job. Lance tightened his fingers on the steering wheel and tried not to react to the cool air he was now exposed to.

Keith's hand curled around him and stroked. The pull was dry and rough but Lance wasn't going to say anything because that meant that Keith would have to stop touching him. Soon Lance was harder than he thought was possible while driving. Keith's fingers rolled over the head, through the pre cum gathering at the slit. His hand moved away from Lance's dick. Lance tried not to make a noise.

Soon Keith was leaning over the arm rest between the seats.

The cool air from the open window made the heat of Keith's breath against him all that hotter. He wrapped a hand around the base and lapped at the head. Lance exhaled and clenched the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles went white. Keith chuckled. He wrapped his lips around the head and sank down slowly.

Lance moaned low in his throat. Keith kept sliding down. And down. And down. All tortuously slow. Lance felt the head of his dick bump against the back of Keith's throat, then slide down his throat.

Keith didn't normally like deep throating and it usually took some warm up if he was going to do it.It only made it all that hotter.

Lance's right hand left the wheel and twisted into Keith's hair. Keith moaned at the tugging and Lance really tried to focus on not swerving all over the road. Lance got himself under control and used the hand on Keith's head to try and coax him into bobbing up and down. Keith pulled off of Lance, took Lance's hand out of his hair and put it back on the steering wheel.

"Don't crash now." He said. The light slanting through the windows and falling on Keith's pale, flushed cheeks was some how more erotic than the fact that he was just giving Lance road head. Keith leaned back down into his lap and went back to sucking his dick. He was bobbing up and down at a leisurely pace, moaning softly every time he sank down. Lance's eyes were crossing a little.

Okay, fuck this. If Keith wanted to fuck in a car he could do it in a stationary one.

Lance pulled over onto the shoulder of the road and put it in park. It was dark and quiet, they'd driven quite a ways into the desert by now. Lance put his hand on the back of Keith's head and really looked over for the first time.

Lance pulled Keith's head up and kissed him, slow and dirty.

"You wanna keep riding your fingers, or do you wanna make this worth while?" Lance asked against his mouth. Keith smiled. He pulled away from Lance and twisted to wriggle out of his pants. Lance watched as Keith shoved down his jeans and boxers. He opened the glove box and took out a bottle of lube.

"You planned this." Lance said accusingly. Keith smiled and threw his leg over Lance's lap.

"Or I just hide lube everywhere." Keith said as he leaned into kiss Lance again. Lance took the lube from Keith's hand and opened it. He poured some out on his fingers and reached around and pressed his first finger against Keith's entrance. It gave easily and Keith let his head bow against Lance's shoulder. Keith exhaled against Lance's neck. Something was off.

Keith was already stretched.

There was no way he'd gotten that much done kneeling in the car without getting the lube out of the glove box. He must have fingered himself open earlier. Maybe even in the seat right where Lance was sitting.

"I'm already good, let's just do this." Keith said, sucking gently on the skin of Lance's neck and shoulder. Lance's lubed hand went to his dick. Keith sat up and positioned Lance's dick so he could sit down on it. Keith's eyelid fluttered and _holy shit_ was that a pretty sight. Keith rolled his hips in the tight space. Lance held onto Keith's hips tightly. He let his head fall back against the head rest. Being inside Keith was always heaven. Years of being together never made it not as good as the first time.

Keith put his hand on the ceiling and began to try and bounce properly. There wasn't enough room to move in the right ways. Lance reached down and found the lever to adjust the chair. He wasn't paying much attention to anything other than getting more room. He pulled the lever and the chair slammed back as far as it could. Keith fell forward with it.

He gasped as the angle changed and he fell deeper into Lance's lap.

"Fuck." He whispered as he sat up. He put his hand back on the ceiling and began rolling his hips again. Lance watched him bite his lip and shudder.

"You know why I bought this thing in the first place?" Keith said, opening his eyes to look at Lance from under his eyelids. He sounded breathy, like he was right out of Lance's wildest fantasy. Lance shook his head as he put his hands over Keith's thighs. The feeling of the swell and flex of his muscles under the soft skin was intoxicating.

"I've been planning on fucking you in this thing since I bought it." Keith punctuated the sentence with a hard grind of his hips. "Every time I worked on it I started thinking about how fucking sexy it'd be to suck you off while you drove. Do you know how many times I jacked off in here, thinking about your dick?"

"Fucking hell Keith. Don't say that shit while I'm inside you." Lance held Keith's thighs tight enough to bruise.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Keith smirked. Lance grabbed his hips and held Keith still. He fucked his hips up as hard as he could, setting a bruising pace. Keith's nails clutched at the roof of the car and he rocked his head forward. Lance pushed Keith back against the steering wheel, knowing the angle would be perfect to hit Keith's g-spot.

Lance was pushing little, needy, wrecked noises out of Keith on every thrust.

"I'm close." Keith whimpered.

"Then come." Lance said, wrapping a hand around Keith's otherwise untouched dick. He still had a little lube on his hand and the slide was perfect. Keith gasped Lance's name and his head snapped back as he came over Lance's hand and shirt.

Lance kept thrusting through his orgasm. Keith's panting and the blissed out look on his face made fast work of Lance.

They collapsed into a sweaty heap on the seat.

"That was hot." Lance said.

"And who said that sex gets boring after getting married." Keith laughed. Lance wrapped an arm around his back.

"We should get home." Keith said.

"You'd need to move off of me first." Lance mumbled. Keith huffed.

A car pulled over behind them. They both looked out of the rear window in time to see a cop stepping out of the patrol car parked behind them.

"Shit."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on Tumblr! I'm mr-tom-a-dildo-lover33


End file.
